Where Were You on 911?
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Where was Kyle O'Malley on 9/11? On the 3rd anniversary of the day, Kyle flashes back to the day, he and many others worked to saves the lives of everyone trapped in the Manhattan Borough. Lest we Forget. May we come together to remember soldiers that sacrificed themselves for our freedom and our countries. All OCs belong to me on this one.


Idea came out of the top of my head whilst sleeping, an OTH story dedicated to remembrance only this involves Kyle O'Malley and his family. Started this idea in August, unfortunately couldn't get it finished for the 17th Anniversary of a terrible day. I mean no disrespect for this one-shot to affect a proud country. Without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

Where Were You on 9/11?

September 11th 2004

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

It was early morning (8:00 am) in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. Kyle O'Malley had awoke, he walked down and got some breakfast, while he did breakfast he looked at the calendar, he saw the date that was September 11. He sighed before murmuring to himself, _"Lest we Forget."_

Kyle then got himself showered and dressed, he wore a white dress shirt, a navy tie, complete with a navy sweater and his shined shoes.

He looked down at the medal on his cupboard, the Bronze medallion shined brightly as he picked it up before he pinned it to his jumper as he placed a jacket on himself and a hat. He then headed for the garage and pulled out his car and drove off to Manhattan.

He arrived at the doctors at a private medical practice across from the King's General Hospital as he walked in and said, "Hello, is Dr Woijck available?" "Yes Sir, who should I say is here?" a red-haired woman said. "Kyle O'Malley, he knew my father Lieutenant Frank O'Malley." "Certainly, sir."

The nurse made a quick phone call before putting the phone down and said, "He'll see you now." "Thank you, ma'am."

Kyle walked in as he saw the doctor at his desk and said, "Hello, Doc." "Kyle O'Malley, your usual check-up?" "Yes, doc." "Take off your shirt."

Kyle did as he was told as he did as the doctor did all the check-ups as he then got told to put his shirt back on.

Kyle then said, "How am I, doc?" "Well, you're physically fit, no signs of a cold, cancer or even a sign of heart disease."

Kyle just looked down at his hand which trembled lightly as the doctor then said, "Didn't account for the trembling though. How long has it been happening?" "Pretty much every day, losing my parents, Grandparents, today."

Woijck looked up and as he looked out the window saying, "Where were you on 9/11?" Kyle didn't say anything as he changed the subject, "Thanks for the check-up, doc."

Kyle walked out of the practice as he walked down the street.

He looked around and saw the streets he imagined them deserted, the blood on the pavements, even subways. He then saw the protestors holding up signs protesting the war in Iraq and Afghanistan, he felt disgusted.

He knew people had the right to express their views but it still hurt him that people protested a war.

He then thought back to that fateful day as he walked to Central Park, he then sat down on a bench as he looked down at the medal on his chest, he picked up the newspaper in his hand and saw the front page. As he flashed back to the day. With the question in his mind, _"Where were you on September 11_ _th?"_

* * *

Flashback Scene

3 Years Earlier

September 11th 2001

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

It was a quiet 6:30 am morning, Kyle was sleeping peacefully until he heard the alarm go off as he groaned saying, "Had to wake me up, didn't you?" talking to the alarm as he turned it off. He sat on the side of the bed running a hand through his hair as he picked up his vest and put it on as he put on a pair of sweats and his track shirt as he began putting his track shoes on.

He then heard a knock on the other side of the door hearing his father say, "Time to wake up kiddo, got school today." "I'm up, just putting shoes on." "Alright." Kyle finished getting his shoes on as he walked out carrying his backpack that belonged to his late grandfather who carried it through WW2.

He headed down the stairs and was instantly lured in by the smell of eggs, bacon, toast.

Madison, was in the kitchen prepping the lunches for herself, her husband Frank and her son Kyle. She was wearing her doctor's uniform for today as she felt arms and a kiss planted on her cheek as she said smiling, "Morning, Lieutenant." "Morning Doctor." "Is he up?" "Yeah, he's putting shoes on, that boy moves fast." "He's like you. Like father, like son." "He's always had Pop's good looks." Frank said smiling.

Kyle walked into the living room, he was dressed and he had a duffel bag carrying his school clothes consisting of a blue checkered shirt, a vest, trousers and his shoes. As he placed the bags by the door before walking into the kitchen as he asked his father, "Dad, you haven't eaten all the eggs, have you?" "No, I wouldn't do that to you, I know you love your eggs." "Eggs are a source of protein." "As is Bacon." "Yeah."

Frank looked as Kyle took 3 fried eggs and scrambled egg as Frank said, "Nearly your 14th birthday soon." "Can't wait for that." "Police Explorers." "Only thing I've wanted." Kyle said proudly as he finished his breakfast and drink.

Madison smiled thinking about her boy, for as long she could remember he always wanted to be a cop, it was in the blood, she felt proud, both herself and Frank budgeted to put him on the course and along with some help from Kyle's shoe-shine job, they were going to put him in as soon as he turned 14. He had been waiting long and hard for this day and it made him proud.

Kyle then came down after brushing his teeth taking a look at his watch saying, "I gotta go." "Alright, son. Have a good day." Both Frank and Madison said. Kyle smiled before saying to Dad, "Good luck." "Make me proud, Bud." "Won't let you down."

Frank laughed as he heard the door close and it was only him and Madison as Frank said, "He loves that bag." "It was your father's bag, you know how close him, you and Kyle were?" "Yeah, I know, he was close with Mom and Dad, they taught him the principles, and all the recipes as well, he's still got us left." "And in our lines of work…" "He understands all of that and so did she." Frank said.

Frank regretted that last bit as he said, "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me." "No, you have nothing to apologise." "I shouldn't have brought it up." Frank said.

For both him and Madison, losing their oldest child Kathleen was a bad point in their lives, they were depressed that they separated for a month after the NYPD and Frank reluctantly called off the search, Frank threw himself into his work as did Madison as well, whilst Frank's parents looked after Kyle.

Frank had finished getting changed as he walked to the garage pulling out his '65 convertible and driving off to Manhattan for the 12th Precinct.

* * *

 **8:00 AM**

Frank was in his office going over the latest roll call as he smiled, seeing a full precinct, he heard a knock at his door as he saw his long-time friend and partner Sgt Vinetti who said, "Ready to hit the streets, Lieutenant?" "As long as I get to drive."

Vinetti laughed saying, "Why do you hate being shotgun?" "Less of the mouth Sergeant and the reason for that is because, I want to get all the driving I can before I get shuffled upstairs." "Don't worry, I was going to surrender the keys anyway." "Yeah, I know." "How's little guy?" "He's good, itching to go into Police Explorers." Frank said proudly.

Vinetti smiled, he was close with the O'Malley family, he had been named godfather for Kathleen and Kyle but after Kathleen disappeared. He made sure that he didn't make that mistake with Kyle, he became like a 2nd father to the boy and a close confidant. He smiled saying, "That boy has NYPD in his blood, it's his legacy." "It's one of his many loves." "Who's the first?" "His family. This country, the city and the NYPD." "Not to mention the military." "That one as well." "He's basically the version of you except he's better looking." "Watch it kid." Frank jokingly said. Both him and Vinetti shared a laugh as they headed down to their patrol car.

Frank wasn't like most lieutenants in the NYPD, Frank was a man of action, the type of cop who preferred to be on the streets with the men and women under his command, he worked his bones every day to be the best cop like his grandfather and father, who were once decorated police officers in the previously dominated Irish-American Police Department, it would be quite a while till his own son joined the legacy doing what they loved best.

 **8:05 AM**

Kings General Hospital

Madison was in the hospital, she was doing check-ups on all patients, while she was a Trauma surgeon, she checked on all of her patients, her time in Vietnam gave her plenty of experience by the time she returned she applied to become a nurse and steadily rose through the ranks as Frank had done.

While she didn't have patients to take a look at, she often took time to check in with the charge Nurse and her friends Louisa Baker and Laura Jameson.

Laura Jameson was married to a former Chicago firefighter and an ex-Navy SEAL who joined the FDNY in August 2001, she had one daughter Elizabeth Jameson, both her and Kyle had become very good friends who went to the same school together, both were on the fast track to go to Saint Brendan's Catholic High together.

Louisa Baker was married to a former Gulf War veteran who served with the 82nd Airborne Division, the couple had gotten along well with the Cross' including Kyle as well, Matt looked at him like a son after he joined the NYPD in 1992 completing 4 years of service in the Army.

Madison continued working until she felt the ground shake beneath her as she held on for dear life, soon the shaking stopped as she thought to herself, " _What the hell was that?"_ Madison remembered the last time New York had an earthquake and it had only been 9 years ago since the event happened.

* * *

 **8:48 AM**

The 12th Precinct was on alert, their radios were going crazy as Vinetti checked the radio trying to find out what was going on as he said, "What the hell's going on with the radio?" "Whatever it is. A lot of white noise going on. Switch to a different frequency." Frank ordered.

Vinetti did so as he heard clearly, _"All units… ports… explosion… sion, some… Somewhere… near WTC… stand-by for further." The dispatcher said._

Vinetti then said, "Said somewhere near the WTC." "Let's get over there and find out." Frank said. Vinetti then got on the radio and said, "All 12th Precinct units, report to the vicinity of the WTC, reports of an explosion, watch your radios for reports." Vinetti spoke as he heard numerous replies coming back with affirmatives.

Soon the radio came through saying, " _All units in the vicinity of the WTC, an explosion occurred in North Tower, a plane crash landed in between Floors 93 and 99, assist the FDNY in evacuating all floors of the WTC."_

Frank and Vinetti looked at each other in shock, this wasn't an accident, this was something far worse, Vinetti looked at his long-time partner and best friend as he said, "What's the call?" "No turning back, no one gets left behind." "Roger that, Lieutenant." Vinetti said.

They turned on the sirens and drove to the scene of the accident.

 **09:03 AM**

Madison got on the phone and called Frank who answered instantly as he said, " _Hey Darling." "_ Frank, what's going on?" _"It's bad, a plane crashed into the WTC."_ "We watched it on the news, baby, I gotta stay behind." _"Contact Kyle, he needs to know, look I gotta go, Doc." "_ Do what you have to, I love you, Lieutenant." " _I love you, Doc."_

Madison ended the phone call as she turned and saw a 2nd plane it was flying into the South Tower as she murmured knowing the outcome, "Oh my God."

Everyone stood in shock and dismay as people began to come in with wounds as Madison sprung to action, "Everyone, we got incoming! Start prepping Omaha!" Omaha was the nickname for a section of King's General Hospital, being that New York was a beautiful city, it did have it's bad side involving gangs, organised crime and the constant struggle of the NYPD trying to return it to the people.

 **09:08 AM**

Kathleen looked out the window of her apartment she was staying in and she instantly saw the smoke coming out of the tower, she then said to herself, " _All those people, I gotta get down there!"_

Kathleen then started to create a mask from the materials, as she picked up a pair of goggles too, she then headed out the door as she raced towards the horror scene, she then saw a NYPD car pull up and 2 male officers approached, one who she instantly recognised as her own father, who she hadn't seen since 1989 along with her Godfather Sergeant Vinetti as they started ordering officers around, soon Frank walked over and said, "Excuse me Sergeant, we could use some help getting up into the towers, want to come along?" "Consider it done."

Kathleen then headed into the building alongside the NYPD officers as she said to herself, " _Oh my god, I'm alongside my old man."_

Kathleen, Frank and Vinetti were clearing floors as they moved nearer the crash site, Frank had passed off some of the wounded towards Kathleen who helped get them the other officers, she soon smelled gas in the upper floor as she said, "Oh no! Get the hell out of there it's gonna blow!" all three raced down the stairs. Suddenly, the upper floor blew up sending Vinetti who was the last one coming down the stairs with a big cut on his forehead as Kathleen picks him up, "Sarge, you okay?" "I'll be fine." "That cut did a number on your forehead." "Got knocked around worse in my 22 years of service." Vinetti said.

Vinetti looked at Kathleen and looked at the characteristics of her face, she had brown hair tied up in a bun, her dark blue eyes reminded him of someone he knew, as he said, "Kathleen?" "Uncle Anthony." "It's good to see you kid, it's been too long." "You too." "Who'd figure that you'd be here alongside your old man and your own godfather." "Who'd have thought it." Kathleen said.

Soon Frank came back and said, "You alright, Tony?" "I'm fine." "How about you, Sergeant?" Frank said as he turned to the Sergeant who said, "I'm okay, Dad."

Frank looked shell-shocked as he took a breath before saying, "Kath…Kathleen." "Hey Daddy." "It's good to see you, kiddo." "I'm sorry Dad." "Don't be, darling. We'll talk later, right now we got people to rescue in both towers."

Kathleen nodded as she asked herself, " _This can't be real, what is this nightmare?"_

* * *

 **09:04 AM**

Kyle was sat in the Library doing research for his assignment on the American Revolution, he was alongside Elizabeth Jameson who had become his best friend as well. They were busy going through poems written by poets during the Revolution, Kyle was doing well in English, but he felt like he could do more with actions than his words as he thought to himself, " _I'm do more as a man of action, being a man of words isn't that much fun."_

Soon he heard the intercom come on as the administrator began, " _Attention, please, will all students and faculty report to the auditorium. Please come but as quickly as possible?"_

Kyle and Elizabeth looked at each other as Lizzie then said, "What do you think it is?" "Hearing the Administrator, he sounded in panic, if my senses are right, something's going down and it's not a drill, plus if it was we'd be at the football field." "I thought I felt the earth shaking, you're right, something's going on." "I hope I'm wrong."

Everyone then headed to the Auditorium, Kyle and Lizzie looked around they knew by the looks of the teachers and the Administrator, it wasn't good news, but only it was something that could affect them all.

They watched as several students rolled a TV set onto the stage as they connected an extension lead into the wall and a picture came on, it showed a picture of the twin towers on fire with smoke pouring out of it as everyone gasped in shock and disbelief as Kyle said to himself, "My God…" "Who could have done this?" Lizzie said whispering.

Kyle didn't answer as the administrator then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this image that you currently see, is currently happening right now, as a result, we're suspending classes and sending everyone home straight away. However, before we send everyone home, I ask all of you to join us in prayer to pray for those that are involved that they come home to their loved ones."

Everyone then began to pray; Kyle and Lizzie knew that their family members were working today and that they would be working to protect everyone involved in this nightmare.

As soon as the prayer was over, Kyle and Lizzie walked up to the administrator who immediately nodded as he said, "No need to ask, you both can go, I know about your families." The Administrator said.

The Administrator then placed a hand on both their heads as he performed the sign of the cross. As they thanked the priest for the blessing they then headed for Elizabeth's home which was the closest to them.

Kyle had dropped his bag as he put his old jacket on as he checked his phone and tried to call his mother, there was no reply as he headed for the basement as he pulled out some rope and wrapped it around him as Lizzie said, "What are you doing?" "You think I'm staying here, no chance in hell." "Are you insane, you'll get killed!" "Lizzie, I got to do this, this is in my blood. To hell with orders." Kyle said as he walked out the door, before he closed it he said, "God be with me."

Lizzie watched as the door closed as she muttered to himself, "That stubborn, Irish crazy idiot, I ain't letting him die, not now, not ever."

Lizzie looked down and saw she was wearing a pair of jeans, an old shirt and old shoes as she raced out the door and locked it, catching up with Kyle as she said, "Leave no man behind, you get to hell before me, I'd rather be with you." Kyle nodded as he said, "Let's do it." "Hoo-ah." "Hoo-ah."

The pair then began walking, this was their choice, they knew nothing else mattered, this was their city, their families. No Retreat, No Surrender.

* * *

 **10:00 AM**

Kathleen moved through headed down into the streets of the Ground Zero, the ground continued to shake violently, glass was falling all over people who were trying to contain the situation she then heard a loud cry of anguish as she heard, "Help me!" Kathleen raced over and saw an FDNY firefighter on the ground as she said, "Where's it hurt?" "Hit me in the leg, I can walk on it!" "And you mess your leg up further, come on, I'm getting you out of here!"

Kathleen then threw her left arm under his legs and picked him up as Kathleen began to move as she said, "You a praying man?" "Yeah, Roman-Catholic." "Start praying, bud." "I've been praying since this nightmare started." "So have I."

They moved to the nearest ambulance as she said, "Hey, take this guy!" "What happened?" "Shard of glass in his leg!" "Alright, we'll take it from here. Get going, Sergeant." Kathleen nodded at the Paramedic as she began to leave.

Meanwhile, Frank was on the 77th floor of the North Tower and was pulling people out, he was alongside Johnny Ramirez as Frank guided everyone to the stairs and Johnny got everybody down them, "Come on, People… Let's go! You wanna live? MOVE, MOVE!"

Frank had gotten the last person as he said, "Officer, head to the next floor, I'll head down to the next floor!" "Got it Lieutenant!" Ramirez shouted as he began to make his way through the rubble.

Frank was covered in ash, he had a mask, he had handcrafted and put it on, he looked and saw there were people dead, several with limbs missing, he picked one guy who had a missing leg and placed a tourniquet on him beginning to get him moving. The ground was shaking violently as he moved a little quickly but it was too late and rubble fell down as he thought to himself, " _I'm dead."_

Frank heard ringing in his ears, he lost the man he was carrying, he looked around and saw a figure in the distance, "Sir, Sir, are you okay?"

The figure walked towards him and said, "Get on your feet, Francis."

Frank looked shocked as he said, "Pop." "Hey Son, get on your feet, got people to save." "Pop…" "Kyle needs you, son, he needs you. He's out there, doing what we do best, saving lives and protecting our city." "He making you proud." "He's one of us, Francis, he's doing us all proud. Keep going." "Hoo-ah Pop." "Thatta boy, Francis." Henry said.

The ringing cleared as Frank got to his feet and Ramirez raced over, "I got you, Lieutenant." "Let's get going." The pair then headed down the stairs, collecting people and getting them out.

* * *

 **01:30 PM**

Kyle and Kathleen raced down to the Brooklyn Bridge as they saw everyone was getting caught and covered in ash and smoke as Kyle said, "Lizzie, we gotta get people off the bridge!" "How do we do that?" "Follow what I do!"

People were screaming as Kyle then said, "Okay, everyone follow me! We gotta get off the bridge." The children raced over to Kyle as he moved them across the bridge, Elizabeth had begun to stabilise the wounded using an aid kit, once the kids were across the bridge. Elizabeth had gotten the wounded moving as Kyle said, "How many have been moved?" "12 so far, how many people?" "270 people off the bridge." "Okay, I think the bridge is clear, let's get into the city." "There's no telling what we'll face." "No Retreat, not one step back." "Let's go."

Kyle and Elizabeth stepped into the streets, they were covered with ash, it looked like a ghost town even Elizabeth said, "Holy Christ!" "That's what I was thinking." Soon they heard a distant cry, "HELP! HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED!" "Let's go."

Both teens ran to the distant cries as they saw a man in NYPD blues with Sgt stripes trapped as Kyle raced over and said, "You're gonna be okay!" "Thank Christ, it's been a helluva day!" "Tell me about it!"

The officer leaned up as he said, "Kyle?" "Frankie?" "Damn, I owe you a debt!" "Don't worry, Frankie, you're gonna be A-OK!" "Figured an O'Malley would save me." "Don't thank me yet."

Frankie laughed as he said, "Yeah, I know!" "You're gonna be okay! You got the keys?" "Yeah, why?" "We're gonna get you to King's General." "What, you gonna drive?" "Naturally." "Crap, I got a bad feeling about this." "Shut up."

Frankie handed him the keys and took his badge off and handed it to Kyle who looked stunned as he said, "I can't accept this Frank." "You're one of us, Kid, you're a goddamn hero. If they don't give you a medal, I'll go straight to every higher-up and demand they do so." "You don't have to do that, but let's get the day over with and we'll see."

Kyle loaded Frankie into the back seat as he started the car and began to drive towards Front Street as Elizabeth looked out the window and saw some people as she said, "Straight ahead, we got some survivors." "Alright, let's go." Kyle said.

He pulled the car into a stop as he got out and raced towards the survivors as he said, "We're headed to King's General, you guys need help?" "Yeah, my wife, she's diabetic and so is my daughter, they've swallowed a ton of ash." "How about you?" "Yeah, I did, too." "Alright, come on." Elizabeth said.

Soon they felt the ground shake as they saw part of the North Tower come down as Kyle then shouted, "GET TO COVER!" everyone raced for cover as the little girl fell over, soon the ground collapsed and several blocks fell down on top of them Kyle raced to the little girl and covered his body over the little girl as it came down.

By the end Kyle felt ringing in his ears even he as well was covered in ash, but thankfully he was covered with a mask as he picked up the girl and headed towards the car as Elizabeth said, "You okay?" "Let's get to King's General."

Kyle started the car up and they arrived in the parking zone, Kyle got everyone out as he carried the little girl who was unconscious, he raced her inside as he shouted, "I need a Medic, I got wounded here!"

Soon some doctors raced towards him as they took the wounded off his hands, for the while. Kyle and Elizabeth sat in the corner as they took a drink from the bottles, soon Madison walked over and said, "Kyle." "Ma."

Madison engulfed her son in a hug as she said, "You okay?" "I'm fine, just covered in ash." "Glad you're okay, both of you."

Frankie walked over and said, "You know Doc, your boy, is a hero." Madison turned to Frankie who continued, "Those kids, rescued 282 civilians from the Brooklyn Bridge and the surrounding area, you have to be proud of them, it could have been worse if it weren't for their quick thinking." Madison turned to face the two, who stood modestly as she engulfed them in a hug as she said, "Well done, both of you."

Kyle and Elizabeth nodded as they saw a doctor come into the ER who said, "Doc, we have a problem the Fulton Street Station, we got people trapped in the Subway." "There's nobody else, we can spare." "FDNY and NYPD are spread out, I can't spare anybody else." "How many people?" "223 civilians, that was last count." The doctor said.

Kyle stood listening, he knew something had to be done, Elizabeth had the same look on her face as she said, "I'll go." "No, it's too dangerous." "223 civilians, in trouble, we gotta get them out." Kyle nodded saying, "No retreat, we gotta save 'em."

Madison, Louise and Laura looked at the 2 teenagers, in shock and hidden pride at their bravery. The doctor, still shook his head saying, "It's still too dangerous." "Doc, in all respect, we gotta go, that's our city on fire, and another minute, we waste standing around and arguing those 223 civilians don't have a chance to see another day." Kyle said passionately.

Madison shot her son a smile on her face, she knew there'd be no stopping him now. The doctor, knew he had lost as he said, "Arguing with an O'Malley is a mistake and one I should have learned by now." "So…?" "Get going, and for god sake's wear protection." "We got it."

Kyle and Lizzie headed out the door to the nearest aid-station and picked up a pair of masks as Madison watched her son and said a blessing, "God be with Ye, son." As she made the sign of the cross.

The two raced down to the Fulton Street Station.

* * *

 **2:45 PM**

Lieutenant Frank was in a small restaurant along with some of his officers from the 12th and some firefighters as he headed for the phone and dialled the number for King's General as he heard a reply, " _King's General, how may I help?"_ "Maddie, it's me." _"Frank, thank god, you're okay."_ "I'll live, how's things at the hospital?" " _Struggling, but we're getting there. Have you heard about Fulton Street Station?_ " "Won't lie to you, we did, why?" " _Kyle's going down to the station, he's going to get those people out."_ "How many people got out of the Brooklyn Bridge?" " _Last count was 282 civilians, one of your men, Frankie Sanchez, told me about Kyle and 'Lizabeth's work on that bridge, a lot of lives saved."_ Madison reported.

Frank smiled proudly, he knew his young son, was doing a great job, it was in his blood and he was proud that his son was doing good. He broke the thought and said, "Listen, I gotta go, we're about to send more people, out there." " _Be careful Lieutenant."_ "I love you Doc." _"Love you too, Lieutenant."_

Frank put the phone down and said to Vinetti, "Get Ramirez and head for the Fulton Street Station." "We headed there?" "Only you two for now, Kyle and Lizzie are down there, help them out any way possible." "Right."

Vinetti walked to Ramirez and said, "Johnny, we gotta move." "Where we headed?" "Fulton Street station." "Why there?" "Kyle and Lizzie are headed there." "Let's go." Ramirez said.

Both officers raced to the station.

 **2:30 PM**

Kyle and Elizabeth raced to the Fulton Street station as Lizzie said, "This is it." "Entrance is barred, we're going to have to move underneath." "Someone, will have to go underneath." "I'll hold it up, you go underneath and get the kids out." "No going back?" "No one gets left behind." Kyle said with determination, even his blue eyes held the determination as well.

Kyle headed down first as Lizzie took the rope from Kyle and began to tie it off on something as Kyle walked towards the fallen entrance and said, "Hello, anybody, we're gonna get you out!" soon he heard several replies, "THANK GOD!" "HELP US!" "WE GOT CHILDREN IN HERE!"

Kyle nodded as he said, "GET THE CHILDREN WE'RE MOVING THEM FIRST! BUT MOVE BACK WE'RE SENDING SOMEBODY INSIDE FIRST!"

Lizzie walked towards the entrance as Kyle began moving some of the blocks as she said, "You ready?" "How about you?" "Duty first!" "Get in!"

Lizzie got down flat on her stomach as Kyle then began lifting the bottom as he said, "3, 2, 1, GO! GO!"

Lizzie moved inside the station as she turned the torch on, she saw the children and said, "Okay, it's gonna be fine, we're getting you out of here, come on."

The children then followed as they got down on their stomach's moving underneath Kyle who was holding the whole thing up. The line was moving as fast as it could as Kyle felt his muscles straining against the weight of the blocks as he said, "Lizzie, get them moving faster, I'm giving it all I got!" "I'm trying!" "Try harder, I don't know how long, this can hold!"

Soon Kyle was joined by Ramirez and Vinetti as he said, "God, it's good to see you guys!" "How it's going?" "We're getting them out, but it's slow going, this is drop any minute."

Vinetti then said, "Ramirez, help me hold this up. Kyle get down in the subway, get them moving!" "You got it!"

Kyle headed down into the subway and got people moving faster as he carried an elderly man out of the subway and onto a sidewalk where an ambulance was waiting. He then headed to Vinetti and said, "We got 1 civilian left down there!" "This is going to come down any minute." Soon they heard another shake of the earth as Vinetti said, "That don't sound good." "Let me get in there, I'll get out quick!" "Hurry back, I don't want to explain that you died in there!" "Have I ever let you down?!"

Kyle headed down into the subway as Lizzie said, "I can't find the last person, I'll go back." "Go, quick."

The race was on for Kyle he headed inside the train and looked under every seat until he saw a push chair as he looked inside and saw a young baby, that looked to have been 1/2 year old – 1 year old as he said, "Okay, kid, let's get the hell out of here."

Vinetti was holding the entrance up as he felt the ground shake as he said to a fellow officer, "You, help us hold this up." he then turned to the entrance and shouted, "Kyle, get the hell out of here, it's going to come down!" "ON MY WAY!"

Kyle headed for the exit as he moved forward, suddenly the ground above him started to shake uncontrollably as he muttered, "Oh Crap!"

Kyle began to run as fast as he could but the falling debris made it impossible as he began dodging it.

Suddenly, a bit of debris knocked him on the leg as he grunted before moving underneath the entrance, Vinetti took the kid as Kyle fell backwards as he breathed heavily as Ramirez pulled him up saying, "You hurt?" "Only my upper leg." Ramirez noted the glass that had impaled him in the right leg as he said, "You'll be fine?" "When am I never fine?"

Kyle and Lizzie watched as the last patient was loaded on, Kyle and Lizzie walked around, Kyle was limping due to a bit of glass impaling him in his right leg, his own father and the 12th Precinct veteran officers stood there as his mother walked over to him smiling with tears in her eyes as she said, "I'm proud of my boy, you did everyone proud, even if it was reckless." "I'm sorry Mom." Kyle said.

Frank walked over to Kyle and Madison and smiled widely as he said, "I'm proud of you, son, you did us all proud." "Thanks Lieutenant." Kyle smiled.

Every firefighter and police officer stood watching the scene as Sergeant Vinetti spoke saying, "ATTEN-HUT!" all officers and firefighters stood to attention did the same as she stood behind them as Baker then said, "PRESENT TOO!" everyone saluted as Kyle and Elizabeth salute as well.

Everyone then stood as they cheered for Kyle and Lizzie, they didn't see two teenagers, what they saw were heroes.

Kathleen simply smiled before she walked away saying, "You did good, Bro."

Vinetti then spoke up, "What we do now, Lieutenant?" The 12th Veteran Officers, scattered firefighters, Madison, even Kyle and Lizzie stood there waiting for Frank to say something as he said, "Let's get teams sorted and out searching for people, join a group and get moving. Is that clear?" "SIR, YES SIR!" everyone shouted as Frank nodded as everyone began to join a group. Kyle joined a mix group of firefighters and police officers as they began to search surrounding areas.

* * *

 **11:00 PM**

Everyone of the O'Malley family was going through the streets carefully around where the towers where trying to recover survivors, Lizzie and Kyle were helping out, Kyle stayed on his feet and bandaged himself up to prevent infection, he stayed at the St Paul's Chapel, where he prayed with the firefighters, police and many others, he even assisted with helping others from the surrounding area of the WTC, little did he know, that what he faced, was going to stay with him forever.

He was searching going around with a bucket clearing up the debris, he was tired but he didn't want to stop, he was stubborn, a firefighter walked over and said, "Hey, Kid, look it's been rough on all of us, why don't you get some rest?" "Not yet." "Come on, I'll help ya." "Alright, come on."

They were working for more hours than Kyle could count, even Frank joined him and said, "Come on Bud, let's go rest. There'll be more work for us." "Okay."

The night sky of Lower Manhattan, New York, wasn't it's usual beautiful starlight, it was replaced with the smell of burning flesh, ash and molten metal.

* * *

 **13th September 2001**

King's General Hospital

Kyle had gone by the hospital to stay with the wounded civilians and give them comfort, he had found out his friend Frankie was dying and didn't have long left to live, he wanted to make sure his friend was properly comforted as he went in to see him as he said, "Hey Sarge." "Hey kid, glad you came over." "Pop's on his way up, he didn't want to say goodbye to his old boot." "Yeah, I guess he didn't, been through a lot together." "Yeah, both you and him did." "Kid, in 8 years I've known you, you were one of the finest guys to have known." "Don't talk like that Sarge, you can make it, we fight together, not apart. No man left behind, right?" Kyle said pleading into the man's eyes.

Frankie then chuckled as he coughed a little saying, "Sorry Kid, I'm all used up, this is it for me." Kyle then got out the Sgt's badge as he said, "Forgot to hand it back to you, Sarge." "You keep it, kid, it's yours. I love you, kid, you've been the little brother that I always wanted. Remember the old blessing, huh? Recite it with me, for old time's sake?" Frankie pleaded to the young kid.

Kyle shook his head as Frank came in and said, "Hey Frankie." "Lieutenant, your kid, he said, he wasn't prepared to let me go, we fight together, not apart. No man left behind, promise you get him that medal?" "I will, Frankie you have my word." "Always was golden, your... word." Frankie said nearing death.

Kyle walked closer saying, "I don't want you to go, Sarge." "Everyone else is still here, kid, you're not alone, nobody is alone. I'm always in your heart, no matter what." "No matter what." "Recite the blessing for me? Please kid?" "I will, but all of us do it together, right?" "Right." both Frank said.

"May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be at your back, may the sun shine down upon your face. The rains fall softly upon your fields and until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of his hand." All three said as Frankie closed his eyes heading deeply to sleep as the heartbeat flat lined.

Kyle's tears let loose from his blue eyes as Frank held strong for his son but the tears shed as he began to struggle standing up, Kyle stayed by his side throughout the day, Madison and Frank stayed outside the room as Madison said, "Poor Baby, Frankie was his friend." "Those two were brothers, nothing like them." "Frank, I don't know if I should take him away." "Give him a few more minutes, he needs to grieve. The loss of his friend will be a tough one." Frank said.

Kyle stayed in the room as he finally stood before saying, "I'll miss you, Brother, _Fidelis ad Mortem."_ Kyle snapped his heels together as he saluted his fallen best friend, his brother in arms, his pseudo brother. He walked out of the room where his friends and family were waiting, even several firefighters who he had grown close to, they all shared their grief and pain remembering Francis Sanchez. While Madison and Frank headed home, Kyle stayed behind with the wounded in the hospitals.

3 days later, the funeral arrived, Kyle hated these funerals, being the son of a cop, he hated it when a cop or a firefighter fell, in any case, it was the worst part about going to church. The funeral had gone by very quickly at Police Arlington, several tributes were lead by some of the officers from the 12th and the firehouses that Frankie had hung out with after duty shifts.

The commissioner then stood as he then said, "Monsignor Egan, Mr Mayor, the chiefs of the New York Fire and Police Departments. A poem by Walt Whitman, I think about every day, _I dream'd in a dream, I saw a city invincible to the attacks of the rest of the Earth._ Sgt Francis Sanchez knew a lot better than most, that the dream was yet to be realized. Sgt Sanchez endeavored to make that dream a reality." The commissioner paused to see Kyle and nodded towards him as he returned the nod. As he continued, "He made a choice, he chose a life of service, to put himself in harm's way, to become a guardian of this great city. He made the supreme sacrifice. May God bless Francis and welcome him home." soon everyone stood as they saluted a fallen comrade, Kyle stood as he said farewell to a friend.

* * *

 **31** **st** **December 2001**

The more funerals the family attended everyone was feeling the pain and anguish ever since September 11th, it still didn't stop the O'Malley family from doing their duty, Kyle was dressed in a navy suit, as the family attended another vigil at the St Paul's Chapel, Kyle held candle in his hand as he made the sign of the cross for the dead.

Kyle held the Bronze medallion around his neck, he didn't want to receive the medal, his father knew the struggle he would face by being remembered as a hero, even Frank and Madison knew what Kyle was facing too.

Elizabeth had also been awarded the medal as well, she accepted the medal with pride, even though she didn't want to, still everyone watched as Mayor Giuliani stepped down as Mayor of New York, even the police commissioner Matheson had stepped down as well to retire alongside the mayor as well.

Frank then stood alongside Kathleen as he said, "When do you deploy?" "I'm with the 101st Airborne, 187th Regiment, this is it and then I head back to base." "I'm proud of you, kiddo and so would your Grandpa too." "Thanks Pop, the 101st was his old division." "Had some great war stories." "For you, me and Kyle." "Good luck Kathie." "You too, Lieutenant." "Skip the Lieutenant, call me Dad." "Good luck, Dad." Kathleen said.

Kathleen then stood to attention and saluted her father as he returned it, in that moment Kathleen embraced her father in a hug with tears in her blue eyes, the father and daughter moment brought a tear, even Madison walked over while Kyle stood with the 12th Precinct officers.

Madison looked at Kathleen and said, "Kath." "Mom." "It's been too long, baby." Madison said tearing up as she hugged the grown-up woman that was her oldest daughter as they shared some tears before Kathleen said, "I best get going, have to report back to base." "Get going, little one." Frank said. Kathleen nodded as she said, "Don't tell Kyle, until you're ready. I don't want to give him a heart attack." "He might beat me up for why I didn't tell him." "He looks like Grandpa. By the way, promise you won't kill him, but one of your officers, an Officer Ramirez, I think he has a crush on me."

Frank smirked saying, "He's got good taste, he's a good man, served in the Marines prior to joining the department." "I pray that Kyle doesn't kill him." "I can't promise he won't kill him." "I know Kyle's old school, I best get going otherwise, they'll cite me for going AWOL." "Better get going, good luck Sergeant." Frank said tearfully." "Thanks Daddy, I'll see you guys."

Madison walked over and embraced her daughter as Kathleen said, "I love you Mom." "I love you Baby."

Kathleen walked away as they re-joined Kyle, who didn't know what they were doing. As they returned to praying.

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Present Day

Kyle then stood from his seat in Central Park and left, he walked as he saw the young children and teenagers laughing and going about their daily lives, he wondered about the age groups, even asking himself where they would have been 3 years ago today, he didn't answer that question, instead, he walked away and got in his car, he drove to Cypress Hills and found himself at Police Arlington as he stood in front of his family's graves as he said nothing until he began, "9/11 - A day to remember that extraordinary heroes are often disguised as ordinary people and that soul and spirit are unbreakable."

Kyle then paused for a moment before continuing, "Those we lost on 9/11 and those we have lost since… we will always miss you, we will always remember… may the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine down upon your face…" soon the 12th Precinct veteran officers headed to join Kyle at their former Lieutenant's grave as they said together, "The rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again. May God hold you in the palm of his hand."

Kyle felt a tear go down his cheek as did many others as Kyle then stood to salute his family's graves as he had done so many times in his life.

He then moved on down until he laid eyes on another grave that read, _"Sergeant Francis Sanchez Born 18_ _th_ _May 1970 – Died 13_ _th_ _September 2001. Beloved Son, Friend and Brother. A Hero to New York City. Lest We Forget."_

In Kyle's hand was a NYPD Sergeant's badge, Kyle then took a shaky breath before saying, "Hey Sarge, I never gave it back to you, while I was down there, but hearing you say that I was one of you, I always knew that… you were a hero that day. I was just a kid caught up in all the pain and anguish, like so many others too, the ones that didn't make it are the heroes…"

Kyle paused for a little bit as he continued, "You're one of them Frankie, This is New York City, the City of Heroes. _Fidelis ad Mortem_ , my brother." Kyle then laid Frankie's Sgt's badge on the gravestone as he took a step back and stood there in silent before saluting the gravestone and saluting a hero.

* * *

 _Song Playlist:_

 _A Dark Day – play throughout 9/11 scenes_

 _Farewell is Goodbye - Frankie Sanchez death scene 0:00 - 2:56_

 _With Honours – Police Arlington Scene_

 _Those we Lost – Officer Frankie Sanchez Grave scene_

* * *

The end of the one-shot, do let me know what you think about it. Today, we remember our brave soldiers, men and women that have fought for our countries, they fought for freedom, honour, duty and made sacrifices to ensure we have our freedom.

A blessing for everyone to hear, **"May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be at your back, may the sun shine down upon your face. The rains fall softly upon your fields and until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of his hand."**


End file.
